Même joueur joue encore
by Loufiction
Summary: Il n'aurait pas osé? En observant Alain et André s'entrainer à l'escrime à la caserne, Oscar est prise d'un doute affreux.


En regardant Alain et André ferrailler dans la cour de la caserne, elle commença à sentir un doute se propager insidieusement en elle. Ils étaient, et de loin, les deux meilleurs escrimeurs parmi sa compagnie et elle était vraiment fière de leurs résultats.  
Elle les avait affronté tous les deux. Alain lors d'un duel épique, clé centrale de sa prise de commandement puisqu'il ne l'avait vraiment respectée qu'à partir de sa défaite contre elle. André, très régulièrement, pratiquement au quotidien durant leur enfance, un peu moins régulièrement par la suite. Et pratiquement plus maintenant depuis ... cette soirée.

Néanmoins il tenait la dragée haute à Alain alors qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à le vaincre. Se pourrait-il qu'il retienne ses coups contre elle ? Il lui aurait joué une comédie indigne durant toutes ces années ? Il n'aurait pas osé, non ? Et pourtant … il n'avait aucun souci à parer les feintes d'Alain alors qu'il avait un œil de moins. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, il n'allait pas l'emporter au paradis !

De retour à Jarjayes, Oscar monta se rafraichir dans sa chambre et redescendit dans le salon avec une tenue plus décontractée. Elle attendait l'arrivée d'André qui avait dû finir une corvée à la caserne l'empêchant de la suivre. Cela lui laissa tout loisir de préparer son plan d'attaque. Sacrebleu cette attitude ne pouvait plus durer, surtout s'il était vraiment plus fort qu'elle, il se devait de ne rien retenir sans quoi elle ne pourrait jamais progresser. Et puis … bon sang c'était humiliant, ça la renvoyait à un statut de faible femme et ça, plus que tout, elle ne le supportait pas. Vivement qu'il arrive ce scélérat, son épée la démangeait.

A son arrivée, ils passèrent à table pour le dîner. Oscar rongeait son frein mais fort heureusement ses parents étaient absents, elle prit donc son dîner dans la cuisine avec Grand-Mère et André. C'était un moment privilégié qu'elle chérissait particulièrement car à cette table et en l'absence des maîtres de maison, il n'existait plus de barrière sociale et les repas étaient toujours détendus et amicaux. Loin des dîners guidés que lui imposait le Général. Les rires étaient permis à cette table et elle s'en réjouissait à chaque fois. Tandis qu'André aidait à débarrasser le couvert, elle alla dans la salle d'armes préparer les épées.

« André ? Ça te dirait de venir ferrailler avec moi à l'étang comme au bon vieux temps ? La soirée vient à peine de commencer et nous aurons suffisamment de luminosité sans trop souffrir de la chaleur. » lui dit-elle en revenant dans la cuisine.

André releva subitement la tête pour la regarder. Cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'elle ne le lui avait plus proposé. Il accepta avec joie et ils prirent le chemin des écuries afin de récupérer leurs chevaux. Il l'observa durant le court trajet, ses longs cheveux blonds volaient au vent et elle semblait aussi sûre d'elle que d'habitude. Il se posait tout de même des questions sur cette proposition qui semblait tomber du ciel. Depuis cet incident qui avait marqué un arrêt dans leur amitié, elle ne lui avait plus jamais proposé de ferrailler avec lui. En dehors des entrainements de la caserne évidemment. Non définitivement, il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais après tout, il le saurait bien assez tôt, autant en profiter.

« Nous y voilà » dit-elle, ravie de retrouver ce petit coin de verdure qui avait vu tant de moments de leur enfance. Elle sauta prestement de son cheval et l'accrocha de manière à ce qu'il puisse se rafraichir dans l'étang tout en étant à portée de l'herbe grasse qui serait un régal pour lui. André suivit le rythme et se retrouva bientôt face à elle, épée en main.

Leur affrontement commença, comme tous les autres avaient pu commencer auparavant. Toutefois il nota la dureté de son regard et la force des coups qu'elle portait. Elle semblait le provoquer, non, ce n'était pas une petite partie de ferraillage pour passer le temps. Elle avait un but et cela tenait plus du duel. André retint un soupir. Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal face à Alain tout à l'heure, voilà qu'elle s'y mettait. Il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait tout à l'heure car il avait senti son regard sur elle et son orgueil de mâle lui avait interdit de perdre sous ses yeux. Mais là, deux fois dans la même journée …

« Dis-moi André, et si nous pimentions ce duel ? » proposa-t-elle.  
Ah. Le mot était donc lancé, il s'agissait bien d'un duel.

« Je t'écoute. » dit-il en évitant de justesse de tomber dans l'étang en voulant éviter sa lame.  
« Celui qui gagne a le droit de demander une faveur à l'autre, tout ce qu'on voudra. » offrit-elle avec une fausse candeur qui ne prit pas avec lui, il la connaissait mieux que cela. Oscar avait bien réfléchi avant de lancer ce défi, il fallait un enjeu de taille pour qu'il se décide à lancer toutes ses forces dans le duel.

« Vraiment tout ce que je veux ? » Il se sentait fiévreux. Avait-elle idée de ce qu'il aurait aimé lui réclamer s'il gagnait ? L'instant avait eu beau être indigne, il gardait la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes au fond de son cœur et mourait à petit feu d'envie d'y re-goûter un jour. Elle connaissait ses sentiments. Se jouait-elle de lui ? Ou bien était-ce une façon de l'encourager ? Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait tout d'un coup ?

« Tout ce que tu veux je te l'assure. »

Les attaques reprirent de plus belle. André semblait déchainé et se jetait corps et âme dans l'affrontement. Oubliée la fatigue, oubliés les doutes, il devait gagner.

Oscar sentit la différence et réalisa avec colère qu'elle avait raison, il n'avait plus aucune retenue désormais et elle avait bel et bien gagné trop facilement leurs précédents entrainements. Oh il pouvait forcer, il était hors de question qu'elle perde ce combat. Son honneur était en jeu. Le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient était le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre alentour, cela rendait le combat encore plus intense. Qui pourrait l'emporter entre l'honneur bafoué à défendre et l'amour fou réveillé par une promesse de félicité ? 

Et pourtant, André commençait à fatiguer, il était en sueur et ses gestes devenaient moins précis. Il ne pouvait pas perdre, pas avec cette promesse à la clé. Oscar en profita pour reprendre le dessus. Elle l'observait, il fatiguait et semblait perdre pied. Ce n'était pas de la déception qui se lisait sur son visage mais du désespoir. Grand Dieu que pouvait-il souhaiter lui réclamer pour se désespérer de ne pas l'obtenir ?

Elle voulait désormais mettre une fin à cette mascarade. Soudain André sembla troublé et elle put faire voler son épée. Elle avait le sourire de la victoire méritée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit. Il était trempé de sueur et avait des difficultés à reprendre sa respiration et … était-ce une larme qu'elle voyait couler ? Elle réalisa qu'il haletait, épuisé. C'est vrai qu'il rentrait d'une journée d'entrainement à la caserne et qu'en prime il avait déjà combattu Alain durant l'après-midi. La situation ne pouvait tourner qu'à son avantage et cela ne lui semblait plus aussi équitable d'un coup. Arriverait-elle un jour à taire cette impétuosité qui était sienne ? N'aurait-elle pu lui laisser la nuit pour se reposer et lui proposer ce combat demain ? Elle s'inquiéta soudain lorsqu'elle le vit se frotter l'œil.

« André ? Tu vas bien ? »  
« Rien de grave, j'ai juste de la sueur dans l'œil et ça l'a irrité, rien de bien important en somme » répondit-il, résigné.

Oscar fut frappée par le ton de sa voix. On aurait dit celle d'un petit enfant à qui l'on venait d'annoncer que Noël était annulé. Qu'avait-il pu espérer lui demander ? Mais bon sang … mais quelle idiote ! C'était évident. Comment avait-elle pu jouer avec ses sentiments au nom de sa fichue fierté ? Elle n'était pas fière d'elle, ah ça non alors.

Elle se dirigea vers son cheval et tira un morceau d'étoffe de la sacoche accrochée à sa selle. Elle le trempa dans l'eau fraiche de l'étang et revint vers lui. Il se frottait toujours l'œil, ne la voyant pas arriver.

« Assieds-toi André » lui ordonna-t-elle gentiment. « Viens là, comme ça » dit-elle en l'attirant vers elle et en déposant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle s'était assise le dos contre le vieux chêne et tentait bien maladroitement de dégager son front de ses cheveux rebelles. Puis elle commença à appliquer le tissu frais sur ses yeux. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses gestes se firent plus doux, presque tendres. André était bouleversé par ses caresses et n'osait plus bouger de peur qu'elles ne cessent.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-elle doucement au bout d'un instant.

Il soupira, toutes les bonnes choses avaient visiblement une fin.

« Oui merci beaucoup », il fit mine de se relever mais sa délicate main se posa sur son épaule l'invitant à ne pas bouger. « Reste » dit-elle avant même que la portée de ses mots n'atteigne son cerveau. Elle le sentait tendu contre elle. Elle reprit donc ses caresses pour l'apaiser. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, sa pensée et son corps de lui appartenaient plus, ils agissaient d'eux même, comme bon leur semblait.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir imposé ça, mais je devais savoir » expliqua-t-elle enfin.  
« Savoir quoi exactement ? » Elle l'avait perdu.  
« Depuis combien de temps retiens-tu tes coups lorsque nous ferraillons ? » La colère pointait de nouveau son nez et elle inspira un grand coup pour la contenir, elle n'était jamais bonne conseillère pour elle.  
« Je n'ai jamais retenu mes coups contre toi! » s'écria-il, tellement outré qu'il s'en releva.  
« Bien sûr que si ! » tonna-t-elle sèchement.  
« Mais enfin, puisque je t'assure que non ! » insista-t-il.

Elle le regardait, troublée, il avait l'air sûr de son fait. Mais pourtant, elle n'avait pas inventé ce regain de force non ?  
« Je ne comprends pas » avoua-t-elle. J'ai bien vu que ton duel contre Alain, et ce duel ce soir étaient différents. Tu ne combattais pas avec la même force, la même hargne. »  
« La même motivation peut-être ? » compléta-t-il doucement.

Il comprit soudain d'où venait cette différence. Il se demandait s'il oserait lui expliquer, après tout, les choses s'étaient tassées entre eux depuis … cette horrible soirée. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas remettre ce sujet sur le tapis.

« Quelle était ta motivation ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint. Elle le vit rougir. Oh. Eh oui évidemment. Oh André. Combien de temps allait-elle lutter contre ses sentiments qu'elle savait partager au fond d'elle. Peut-être était-il temps de déposer les armes et de le déclarer vainqueur de ce duel particulier qu'ils se livraient ces derniers mois ?  
« Quelle était cette faveur que tu souhaitais me gagner ? » insista-t-elle. Il la regarda, l'œil brûlant de désir.  
« J'ai perdu de toute façon, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance maintenant. » dit-il, espérant étouffer dans l'œuf une discussion qui s'annonçait difficile pour lui. Il voulu s'éloigner mais elle saisit sa main au passage, le retenant à nouveau près d'elle.

« Ca en a pour moi André, dis-moi qu'elle était cette faveur, j'estime ne pas avoir gagné équitablement et donc je pense que nous sommes vainqueurs tous les deux. Moi je souhaite connaître cette motivation qui te donne ce sursaut de force et d'énergie lorsque tu combats. Et toi ? Quelle est ta requête ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, incapable de lui répondre et pourtant son regard brûlant allait vers ses lèvres et le trahit. C'était donc cela. Oscar était femme d'honneur, elle lui devait une faveur et il l'aurait foutredieu !

Elle se leva en s'aidant de sa main qu'elle tenait toujours et s'approcha de lui. « André ? Quelle est cette motivation ? »

Elle ne le lâcherait pas, il la connaissait par cœur, aussi têtue d'une mule … et bien tant pis … autant lui répondre et en finir.

« Toi bien sûr, ça ne peut être que toi. Ne pas perdre devant toi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela peut me transcender. Et, la perspective de cette faveur … » traina-t-il incapable de terminer.

Oscar souriait à présent. Oui, le temps était bel et bien venu de déposer les armes face à cet homme qui n'avait que par trop lutté et souffert pour elle. Mais petit à petit, il fallait un début à tout et la transition se devait d'être faite à son initiative. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et sa main reprit sa place sur son visage. Il n'osait plus bouger. Elle se colla contre lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

André avait fermé les yeux, bouleversé par cette sensation qu'il retrouvait enfin après avoir hanté ses nuits. Ses lèvres contre les siennes. Enfin. Et sa main qui caressait sa joue en bonus. Oh et quel bonus, il allait en passer des nuits à en rêver.

« A charge de revanche mon cher André, » lui dit-elle mutine, avant de se diriger vers son cheval.


End file.
